In recent years, a semiconductor storage device using a storage element such as a NAND flash memory has often been used as a storage device of an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone or a personal computer. An example of the semiconductor storage device used in an electronic apparatus includes a memory card (semiconductor memory card). In the semiconductor storage device, a cap accommodates a sealing section (resin mold section) that seals a semiconductor memory chip placed on a conductive plate by a synthetic resin or the like. In such a related art, it is desirable to provide a semiconductor storage device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device capable of reducing the number of constituent elements or manufacturing cost.